Totenbestattung
Eine rituelle Totenbestattung fand bereits in der älteren Steinzeit statt. Hinweise auf die ersten (vermutlich) bewusst vorgenommenen Bestattungen fanden sich in den Höhlen von Qafzeh und Skhul in Israel und sind 90.000 bis 120.000 Jahre alt. Auch für den Neandertaler werden ab ca. 70.000 vdZ. gelegentliche Bestattungen angenommen (Shanidar, Irak). Robert H. Gargett: Grave Shortcomings: The Evidence for Neandertal Burial. Current Anthropology 30/2, 1989, S. 157–190. Wikipedia: Bestattung (Geschichte) (Version vom 27.09.2016) Beschreibung Bereits die Neandertalmenschen von Spy, Le Moustier und La Chapelle-aux-Saints (Frankreich) aus den mittleren paläolithischen Stufen (ca. 50.000 bis 60.000 vdZ), und auch die Skelette in den roten Grotten von Mentone, von Combe-Capelle, Laugerie Basse, Chancelade, Cro-Magnon, Duruthy, Predmost, Brunn u. a. aus den jüngeren paläolithischen Stufen (ca. 40.000 bis ca. 9.600 vdZ.) wiesen unverkennbare Merkmale einer bewussten Bestattung auf. Zu den Indizien auf gezielte Beisetzungen zählen u.a. ein Steinschutz des Grabes, Bettung auf Unterlagen, Schläferstellung, Beigabe von Werkzeugen, von Schmuck und Färbemitteln zum Bemalen des Leibes. Durchgehend waren die Toten ohne oder nur mit geringer Erdbedeckung in ihrer Behausung, unter dem Felsendach der Höhle, an der Herdstelle beigesetzt. In Solutré-Pouilly (Frankreich) standen Umfang und Mächtigkeit der Aschenschichten in genauem Verhältnis zum Lebensalter der darin begrabenen Individuen, so dass man den Eindruck hatte, dass jedes an seinem besonderen Herd lag. Der Grundgedanke der primitiven Totenbestattung kommt hier klar zum Ausdruck: der Verstorbene führt als vergeistigtes Wesen sein Dasein in der bisherigen Weise weiter, und er hat Anspruch auf alles, was er im Leben besessen hat, in erster Reihe also auf seine gewohnte Lagerstatt. Nicht aus Pietät, sondern aus Furcht vor seiner Macht und seinem Zorn wird ihm dieses Recht gewährt und das Mögliche getan, um ihn freundlich zu stimmen und als Schutzgeist zu gewinnen. Wie sich daraus mit der Zeit ein förmlicher Totenkult entwickelt hat, und wie besonders der ursprüngliche Zusammenhang zwischen Herd und Ahnengrab bis in späte historische Zeiten nachwirkt, kann allerdings nur erahnt werden. Bei Skelettgräbern wurde der Kopf der Leiche sehr oft nach einer bestimmten Himmelsgegend gerichtet, was auf Vorstellungen deutet, die in Beziehung zu dem Lauf der Sonne und deren Verehrung stehen. In der Nähe von größeren Begräbnisplätzen stößt man nicht selten auf Spuren von Ansiedelungen, und ebenso findet man zuweilen Begräbnisse innerhalb größerer Ansiedelungen. Geschichtliches Die Bestattung der Toten unterlag in den verschiedenen Abschnitten der vorgeschichtlichen Zeit großen Veränderungen. Die Beisetzung der Leichen in Höhlen war schon in der paläolithischen Zeit bezeugt und vielleicht die älteste Bestattungsform. Grabgrotten aus neolithischer Zeit sind nachgewiesen in den Bergen von Wales (England) sowie in den südlichen und östlichen Departements Frankreichs (Höhle von Aurignac, Höhle von Duruthy, Grabgrotten der Lozère etc.). Teils erklommen die Menschen der Steinzeit schwer zugängliche Höhen, um dort nicht nur für sich selbst eine Zufluchtsstätte sondern auch für die Toten eine sichere Ruhestätte zu finden. Daher dienten jene Höhlen, die während der Steinzeit von Menschen bewohnt wurden, häufig zugleich zur Bestattung der Toten. Die Leichen wurden entweder vollständig ausgestreckt oder in kauernder Stellung bei gesetzt. Auch die Bevölkerung der Kjökkenmöddinger begrub ihre Toten in manchen Gegenden (Portugal) an derselben Stelle, wo sie ihre gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten verzehrte. Die Pfahlbaubewohner scheinen ihre Toten in der Regel am Ufer der Seen und Sümpfe, in denen man die Reste ihrer Ansiedelungen findet, begraben zu haben. Der Bestattung in Höhlen steht diejenige in künstlichen Grabgrotten sehr nahe, z.B. im Department Marne (Frankreich) als Aushöhlung der dortigen Kreidebänke. Daneben spielte in neolithischer Zeit die Bestattung in Megalithgräbern (z.B. Dolmen) eine wichtige Rolle. Doch waren es wohl meist nur besonders angesehene Personen oder deren Angehörige, die man auf solche Weise auszeichnete. Während der älteren Bronzezeit Nordeuropas bestattete man die Leichen unverbrannt wie in der jüngeren Steinzeit. Speziell während dieser Periode waren die Steinkisten im Gebrauch, über die dann der Grabhügel aufgeschüttet wurde. Mit der Einführung der Leichenverbrennung geht Hand in Hand eine verminderte Neigung zur Ausschmückung und Ausrüstung der irdischen Überreste der Verstorbenen. Das berühmte Gräberfeld von Hallstatt, das der Hallstattzeit ihren Namen gab, besteht aus Flachgräbern, die z. T. Skelette, z. T. kalzinierte Überreste der Leichen enthalten haben. Das Grab als Wohnung Jungsteinzeit Die Verbindung von Grab und Wohnung bleibt in der jüngeren Steinzeit (5.500 bis 2.200 v. Chr.) zunächst bestehen. In den Muschelhaufen Dänemarks und Portugals liegen die Toten mitten unter den Nahrungsresten. In dem umwallten Dorf von Lengyel (Südungarn) fand man auf den Bauplätzen der Hütten an 130 Skelette, sämtlich auf der Seite ruhend, mit emporgezogenen Beinen und Armen. Gleichartige Beobachtungen machte man in Böhmen und Schlesien, in Baden und im Elsass, in Thüringen und Sachsen sowie in Schweden. Zu den Grabbeigaben treten nun auch Speise- und Trinkgefäße und geschlachtete Opfertiere. Aber es mehren sich auch die Zeichen abergläubischer Scheu vor dem Toten und der Absicht seiner Unschädlichmachung. Man begräbt ihn tief unter der Erde, man wälzt Steine auf sein Grab, man fesselt oder näht ihn in Häute oder Matten ein (s. Hocker). Schließlich kam man darauf, die Geister an einen bestimmten Ort zu bannen. Es gab hierfür zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder die Anlage von gesonderten Friedhöfen mit nebeneinandergeordneten Gräbern oder die Bestattung in leicht zugänglichen und immer wieder zu benutzenden Grüften. Gräberfelder der ersten Art begegnen in Ägypten schon im 5. oder 6. Jahrtausend, und vielleicht hat sich die Sitte von dort aus in langsamer Wanderung durch Europa verbreitet. In Mittel- und Südwestdeutschland erscheint sie im Gefolge der bandkeramischen Kultur, in Ostdeutschland, Böhmen und Mähren mit den Ausläufern der Schnurkeramik und den Anfängen des Bronzezeitalters, um dort auch durch die folgenden Perioden herrschend zu bleiben. Im Norden dagegen fand sie erst reichlich tausend Jahre später Eingang (s. Gräberfelder). Hier kommt im Jungneolithikum (4.400 bis 3.500 v. Chr.), nach O. Montelius spätestens in der ersten Hälfte des 3. Jahrtausends, der Bau der Megalithgräber auf, deren Wesen eben darin besteht, dass sie die Beisetzung einer großen Anzahl von Leichen im selben Raum gestattete. Dass man dabei noch immer die Idee des Hauses festgehalten hat, ergibt sich nicht bloß aus der Form des Grabes mit seiner viereckigen oder runden Kammer, seinem Eingang und seiner Pforte, sondern auch aus der Gepflogenheit, von Zeit zu Zeit wärmende Feuer im Innern anzuzünden und so dem Toten die Herdstelle zu ersetzen (s. Totenopfer). Daneben legte man für die niedere Bevölkerung einfachere Gräber an, mglw. unter Benutzung der die Steinkammern umgebenden Erdhügel. O. Montelius, Der Orient und Europa, 1899. S. 32. Ältere Bronzezeit Gegen Ende der Steinzeit beginnt die Auffassung des Grabes als Wohnung des Toten zu verblassen. Die offene Kammer wird zur geschlossenen Kiste (s. Steinkiste), und man geht zur Hügelbestattung über. Zugleich ändert sich der Charakter der Grabbeigaben. Die Aussteuer wird spärlicher und beschränkt sich auf die zur Tracht gehörigen Waffen und Schmucksachen. Arbeitsgeräte und Werkzeuge, wie sie in den früheren Gräbern ständig vorkamen, werden nur noch selten beigegeben. Genau dasselbe ist in der älteren Bronzezeit (2.200 - 1.600 v. Chr.) der Fall. In einigen Gegenden, z.B. in Thüringen, errichtet man zwar dem vornehmen Toten in seinem Hügelgrab noch eine sorgfältig gezimmerte Hütte, wie denn jener Urgedanke allen Wandlungen zum Trotz immer wieder durchbricht. Im Allgemeinen aber begnügt man sich damit, die Leiche in einem festen Behältnis zur Ruhe zu betten und dieses auf alle Weise, durch Massen darauf geschütteter Steine, durch gehärtete Lehmschichten und Erdaufwürfe, nach oben hin abzuschließen. Die Sorge für das körperliche Wohlbefinden des Toten, für seines Leibes Notdurft und Nahrung nahm also ab. Man war anscheinend mehr auf die Sicherheit vor ihm als für ihn bedacht. Damit kündigte sich schon die Vorstellung an, bei der die Erhaltung des Leichnams kein wesentliches Erfordernis mehr bei der Totenbestattung war, sondern darauf abzielte, sich seiner ein- für allemal zu entledigen. Die Anfänge der Leichenverbrennung thumb|150px|Doppelgrab mit Skelett und teilweiser Verbrennung Der Ursprung der Leichenverbrennung innerhalb des alten europäischen Kulturkreises ist nach Mitteleuropa zu verlegen. Mögen die Spuren von spätpaläolithischen Leichenbrand in den Ofnethöhlen bei Nördlingen (Bayern) und in einer der italienischen Mentone-Grotten zweifelhaft sein, so ist dieser für die jüngere Steinzeit (5.500 bis 22.00 v. Chr.) doch auf einer großen Zahl von Punkten nachgewiesen, die von Westrussland bis zur Nordwestspitze Frankreichs reichen. Fast aus allen Teilen Deutschlands liegen neolithische Brandgräber vor, und zwar sowohl solche aus dem Bereich der Schnurkeramik wie des Rössener Typus und der Megalithkultur. In den schnurkeramischen Hügelgräbern des Neckar- und Maingebiets konnte der deutsche Prähistoriker und Anthropologe Alfred Schliz (1849–1915) A. Schliz in Zeitschrift für Ethnologie. Organ der Berliner Gesellschaft für Anthropologie, Ethnologie und Urgeschichte. Berlin : Behrend & Co, 1869 ff. Homepage. 1906. S. 312 ff. den Entwicklungsgang von der reinen Körperbestattung in Steinkisten- und Schachtgräbern bis zur vollständigen Verbrennung auf dem Hügelgrund verfolgen. Eine ähnliche Entwicklung ist in Thüringen und in der Uckermark zu erkennen. An welcher Stelle dieses weiten Umkreises der eigentliche Ausgangspunkt des Brauches zu suchen ist, oder ob es deren mehrere gegeben hat, kann noch nicht entschieden werden. Bestimmt ist, dass die Leichenverbrennung diesseits der Alpen älter ist, als im größten Teil der Mittelmeerländer, und dass sie dorthin wahrscheinlich von Norden her eingedrungen ist. Für Skandinavien wird das Vorkommen steinzeitlicher Brandgräber bestritten. Sie treten hier, jedoch auch nur ausnahmsweise, erst zu Beginn des Bronzezeitalters auf. Religiöser und weltanschaulicher Wandel Die Meinung, dass der Übergang vom Begraben zum Verbrennen einen Umschwung der religiösen Anschauungen zur Voraussetzung habe, trifft für die jüngere Steinzeit (5500 bis 2200 v. Chr.) kaum zu. Es würde sonst kaum zu erklären sein, dass die Brandbestattung damals trotz ihrer räumlichen Verbreitung keine allgemeinere Geltung gewann, ja dass sie in der folgenden Periode in Deutschland sogar einen auffälligen Rückgang erfuhr. Auch an sich ist es wenig wahrscheinlich, dass man in jener Frühzeit aus spekulativen Erwägungen zu einer Änderung des Bestattungsbrauches geschritten ist. Viel eher dürften äußere Gründe dazu geführt haben. Bedenkt man, wie häufig in den großen Steingräbern durch die darin angezündeten Opferfeuer die Gebeine versengt und mehr oder minder verbrannt sind, und dass die Spuren dieser rituellen Brände auch in den neolithischen und frühbronzezeitlichen Hügelgräbern mit großer Regelmäßigkeit auftreten, so liegt es nahe, hierin die Veranlassung der Sitte zu vermuten. Die anfangs ungewollte Folge wurde mit der Zeit gewohnheitsmäßig hervorgerufen. Der alte Sinn der Feuer geriet in Vergessenheit, die zufällige Nebenwirkung wurde zur Hauptsache. War man einmal so weit, so mochte man in der Einäscherung leicht ein Mittel erkennen, das sicherer als jedes andere die Wiederkehr des Toten verhinderte. Von da bis zur Idee der Seelenbefreiung durch Feuerskraft ist noch ein weiter Schritt, und es ist durchaus verständlich, dass darüber Jahrhunderte hingingen, während deren die neuen Gedanken in der Stille reiften. Aber mit Recht betonte der deutsche Altphilologe Erwin Rohde (1845–1898) Erwin Rohde Psyche. Seelencult und Unsterblichkeitsglaube der Griechen. Mohr, Freiburg im Breisgau 1890–1894. (Digitalisat und Volltext im Deutschen Textarchiv), dass, wenn als Folge der Vernichtung des Leibes durch Feuer die gänzliche Abtrennung der Seele vom Lande der Lebenden gedacht wird, dieser Erfolg von den Überlebenden, die ihn selbst herbeiführen, gewollt wird, dass also die Verbannung der Psyche der Zweck, die Absicht, dies zu erreichen, der Entstehungsgrund der Leichenverbrennung war. Die Feuerbestattung (Bronze- u. ältere Eisenzeit) Als in der jüngeren Bronzezeit (1300 - 800 v. Chr.) die Feuerbestattung in Mittel- und Nordeuropa herrschend wurde (Urnenfelderkultur), vollzog sich der Wechsel mit einer Schnelligkeit und Gleichmäßigkeit, die den Sieg einer neuen Religion ahnen lässt. Für Menschen, die bisher unter dem Alpdruck der Totenfurcht gestanden hatten, lag etwas Erlösendes in der Idee, dass die abgeschiedene Seele fortan als ein kraftloser Schatten für immer ins Totenreich entweichen werde, statt die Überlebenden durch ihre gespenstische Gegenwart zu ängstigen. Doch auch dem Toten geschah sein Recht, wenn ihm durch die Flamme der Weg freigegeben, der Eintritt ins Haus des Hades eröffnet wurde. Wohl verdanken wir einen Einblick in diese Gedankengänge in erster Reihe der literarischen Überlieferung späterer Zeiten und den Mitteilungen heutiger Naturvölker, doch weisen auch manche Züge in den prähistorischen Funden deutlich darauf hin. Einer der deutlichsten Hinweise ist die bei den ältesten Brandgräbern beobachtete Sitte, in die Wand der Aschenurne ein Loch zu bohren - als Ausgang für die darin gefangene Seele (s. Urnengräber), und vor allem die fast plötzliche Abnahme des Grabgutes. Im Grunde hatte ja überhaupt jede Aussteuer für den Toten ihren Zweck verloren. Indessen so folgerichtig hat das Volk zu keiner Zeit gedacht. Viele Gräber enthalten allerdings keinerlei Beigaben mehr. In anderen aber legte man aus alter Gewohnheit einzelne Toilettengeräte oder Schmucksachen wie Rasiermesser, Nadeln, Ringe und dergleichen nieder. Oft sind es wertlose Dinge, zerbrochen und verbraucht, oder verkleinerte Nachbildungen wirklicher Gebrauchsgegenstände. Das Ganze war offenbar nur noch eine leere Form. Vielleicht ist aber ein Teil der aus damaliger Zeit so zahlreich vorliegenden Feld- und Moorfunde als Totenopfer anzusehen, die nun, da der Tote nicht mehr in seinem Grabe wohnte, an anderer Stelle für ihn deponiert, von vorsorglichen Leuten auch wohl bei Lebzeiten schon für eigenen künftigen Bedarf verborgen wurden. Übergang zum Begraben Bau und Einrichtung der Gräber folgten der Bestattungsweise. Die anfänglich noch mannslangen Steinkisten und Holzsärge schrumpften nach und nach auf das zur Bergung der Brandreste notwendige Maß zusammen. Zuletzt wurden als Knochenbehälter nur noch Urnen verwendet. Im gleichen Verhältnis schwanden die Dimensionen der bedeckenden Erdhügel, bis man schließlich von der Errichtung solcher ganz absah und die Toten entweder im Hang älterer Hügel oder unter flachem Boden begrub. Die letztgenannte Art der Beisetzung herrschte besonders auf den gegen Ende der Bronzezeit (1000-800 v. Chr.) und in der älteren Eisenzeit (800-450 v. Chr.) auch in Nordeuropa allgemein verbreiteten Urnenfriedhöfen. Damals wurde es üblich, die dem Toten nachfolgenden Gegenstände mit ihm zu verbrennen oder durch Verbiegen und Zerbrechen unbrauchbar zu machen. Diese Sitte wurde dann für Brandgräber bis ans Ende der heidnischen Zeit beibehalten. Was sie bedeutete, lehrt die bekannte Erzählung Herodots (E 92) vom Traum Perianders von Korinth und der Spruch der Ynglingasaga: „In Walhall wird jeder besitzen, was ihm auf den Holzstoß gelegt ward." Können wir darin eine Konsequenz des Verbrennungsgedankens erblicken, so machen sich in einem andern Punkt schon Zeichen einer gegensätzlichen Bewegung bemerkbar. Während der Bronzezeit hatte man überall die verbrannten Gebeine säuberlich ausgelesen und jede Beimischung anderer Rückstände des Scheiterhaufens sorgsam ferngehalten. Bei den westgermanischen Stämmen blieb dieser Brauch auch weiterhin bestehen. Bei den Ostgermanen jedoch wurde seit der vorrömischen Eisenzeit (450-100 v. Chr.) und zum Teil schon früher der gesamte Bodensatz der Brandstätte zusammengefegt und unterschiedslos in die Urne oder Grube geschüttet (s. Urnengräber und Brandgruben). Den Sinn dieses Verfahrens erklärte der schwedische Archäologe Knut Stjerna (1874-1909) Knut Stjerna, Bidrag till Bornholms befolkningshistoria under järnåldern Antikvarisk tidskrift för Sverige (1905) / utg. av Kungl. Vitterhets-, historie- och antikvitetsakademien 18:1, 1-296.) wohl richtig dahin, dass nun die ganze Leiche als geheiligt galt und man vermeiden wollte irgendwelche Bestandteile von ihr von der Bestattung auszuschließen. Eine starke Stütze hierfür bietet das erneute Auftreten der Körpergräber. Vereinzelt finden sich sie schon zur ersten Eisenzeit (800-620/650 v. Chr.) auf Gotland und Öland. Seit Beginn der römischen Periode - aber nicht etwa unter römischem Einfluß - sind sie in beständiger Zunahme, und zwar in denselben Gegenden, wo vorher oder gleichzeitig Bestattung mit gemischtem Leichenbrand geübt wurde. Umgekehrt fehlen sie in den Gebieten mit unvermischtem Leichenbrand. Es muß somit ein innerer Zusammenhang zwischen beiden Beisetzungsarten angenommen werden, darauf beruhend, dass sich wieder eine sinnlichere Auffassung vom künftigen Leben durchgesetzt hatte. Das zeigte sich auch in den Grabbeigaben. Der Tote führte nicht mehr das schemenhafte Dasein von früher. Er empfand wieder menschliche Bedürfnisse und hatte Verwendung für Dinge, die ihm teuer waren. Dazu mochte die Erhaltung der Materie nötig erscheinen (analog der jüdisch-christlichen Lehre von der Auferstehung des Fleisches). Man suchte sie eine Zeitlang mit der herkömmlichen Verbrennung zu vereinigen, ging dann aber immer entschiedener zur brandlosen Bestattung über. Römische Kaiserzeit Zu keiner Zeit des Altertums war die Zusammensetzung des Grabguts so verschiedenartig wie in den ersten Jahrhunderten n. Chr., zur Römischen Kaiserzeit. Wo Verbrennung stattfand, war sie meist ärmlich, in Körpergräbern dagegen oft außerordentlich reich. Es gibt Gräberfelder, wo die kriegerische Ausrüstung überwiegt, und andere, wo fast nur Kleingerät und Schmucksachen gefunden werden. Ein vordem in Nordeuropa selten geübter Brauch war die Beigabe von Speise- und Trinkgefäßen, oft in solcher Menge und Auswahl, dass man von richtigen Tafelservicen sprechen kann. In einigen dieser Gräber, besonders der spätrömischen Periode, tritt eine erstaunliche Üppigkeit auf: Bronze- und Silbergeschirr, kostbare Gläser, goldene und silberne Schmucksachen, Würfel- und Brettspiele und dergleichen mehr, zeugen von der Genusssucht der Reichen, die auch auf das Jenseits übertragen wurde (s. Römergräber). Für die starken Gegensätze in der Grabausstattung, vor allem hinsichtlich der Waffen, gibt es jedoch keine entgültige Erklärung. Teilweise können sie auf Stammesunterschieden beruhen. Ein Hauptgrund aber dürfte in dem Schwanken der religiösen Begriffe zu suchen sein, das sich in einer Zeit der Auflösung des Bestehenden und der engen Berührung mit fremden Kulturen von selbst ergab. Völkerwanderungszeit und Frühmittelalter Bei den Westgermanen behaupteten sich die bronzezeitlichen Bestattungsbräuche auch während des älteren Eisenzeitalters (800-450 v. Chr.). Noch in der Völkerwanderungszeit (375-568 n.Chr.) treffen wir innerhalb ihrer Stammessitze überall Urnenfriedhöfe, und in den von Sachsen und Friesen bewohnten Landen zwischen Elbe und Ems wurde auch in den folgenden Jahrhunderten an der Verbrennung festgehalten. Erst die strengen Verbote Karls des Großen (747-814) machten dem ein Ende. Anders steht es mit den von Germanen besetzten, ehemals römischen Provinzen, insbesondere Süddeutschland, der Schweiz, den Rheinlanden und Frankreich. Hier herrscht spätestens vom 5. Jh. ab die ursprünglich auf die Ostgermanen beschränkte Körperbestattung. Davon zeugen nicht nur eine überwältigende Zahl von Grabfunden, sondern auch die geschichtliche Überlieferung und die gesetzlichen Vorschriften in den Landrechten der verschiedenen Stämme (wie z.B. Lex Salica (57, 5), Lex Ribuaria (85, 2)). Sie richten sich hauptsächlich gegen das Berauben der Toten, ein Frevel, der bei Brandgräbern mit ihren vom Feuer zerstörten Beigaben kaum zu besorgen war, dem aber die mitunter überaus reiche Ausstattung der damaligen Reihengräber häufig genug zum Opfer gefallen ist. In dieser Ausstattung erkennen wir die Verschmelzung und Weiterbildung der früher getrennt auftretenden Begräbnisbräuche. Kampfes- und Lebenslust haben gleichen Teil daran. Der Mann erscheint wohlgerüstet. Sein Ross, seine Hunde, manchmal auch seine Diener begleiten ihn, und für seine leiblichen Bedürfnisse wird vor und nach der Beerdigung in schwelgerischer Fülle gesorgt (s. Totenopfer). Die Beisetzung erfolgt auf großen Friedhöfen (ahd. fridhof, ags. líctún) und gewöhnlich in Särgen aus Stein oder Holz, dem petra und naucus (Nachen, Einbaum) der alten Gesetze. Das Christentum änderte an diesen Sitten zunächst wenig; kaum dass hier und da ein christliches Symbol das Bekenntnis des Bestatteten verrät. Manche Erinnerung daran hat das Landvolk bis auf den heutigen Tag bewahrt. Nordeuropa Nicht einheitlich, und in mancher Hinsicht wenig geklärt erscheint die Totenbestattung der nachrömischen Zeit in den skandinavischenLändern. Verbrennen und Beerdigen war nebeneinander üblich. Auf Bornholm und in einigen Teilen Dänemarks und Mittelschwedens begegnen zu größeren Friedhöfen vereinigte Gräber, die in ihrer Einrichtung an bronzezeitliche erinnern. Der gereinigte Leichenbrand wird oft in einer Urne beigesetzt. Die Grabbeigaben sind spärlich oder fehlen ganz. Kaum ein zufälliges Zusammentreffen ist es, dass auch jetzt wieder sehr zahlreiche Feld- und Moorfunde auftreten, meist Vorräte ganzer und zerbrochener Goldsachen, die Bezahlungsmittel vorstellen. Nach der Ynglingasaga glaubte man nach Walhall mitnehmen zu dürfen, was man in der Erde vergraben hatte. Reicher und mehr den süddeutschen Verhältnissen entsprechend ist im allgemeinen die Ausstattung unverbrannter Leichen. Beide Arten von Gräbern kommen unter ebener Erde, in der Seite älterer Grabhügel und unter niedrigen Hügeln vor. Doch wurden auch große Grabhügel neu errichtet, wie die Königsgräber von Upsala, die sich über der Verbrennungsstätte der Toten erhoben. Nicht selten sind derartige Hügel von einem Denksteine bekrönt; eine Sitte, die besonders in Schweden und Norwegen auch auf andere Grabformen ausgedehnt wird (s. Bautasteine). Wikingerzeit Ein echt nordischer Zug ist auch die Beisetzung in Booten oder bootförmigen Steinsetzungen (s. Schiffsgräber und Schiffsetzungen); zugleich ein bedeutsamer Hinweis auf die damalige Vorstellung vom Totenreich. Alle diese Gebräuche werden mit mehr oder weniger großen Abweichungen von der Wikingerzeit übernommen, nur dass die heidnische Totenbestattung allmählich immer deutlicher von der christlichen beeinflußt wird und ihr zu weichen beginnt. Wie zum Abschied hat einer der letzten Verteidiger des alten Glaubens, Gorm der Alte, sich und seiner Gemahlin Thyra die beiden gewaltigen Jellingehügel errichtet, in deren gezimmerter Kammer die uralte Vorstellung von der Totenwohnung im Grab noch einmal zum kräftigsten Ausdruck gebracht ist. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Ludwig Lindenschmit. Braunschweig, 1880-89. * Nordische Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Sophus Müller. Übersetzung. V. Jiriczek. 2 Bände. K.J. Trübner Verlag, Straßburg 1897-98. Bd. I, S. 356 ff. 360. Bd. II, S. 19 ff. * Die vorgeschichtlichen Altertümer des Grossherzogtums Mecklenburg-Schwerin (Digitalisat BSB) . Robert Beltz, 1910. S. 200, 264, 297, 336, 357. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 333 ff. * Urgeschichte Europas Grundzuge einer prahistorischen Archaologie (Internet Archive). Sophus Müller. K. J. Trübner, 1905. S. 19, 26, 38, 42. * Natur- und Urgeschichte des Menschen (Internet Archive). Moritz Hoernes. Wien : A. Hartleben, 1892. Bd. I, S. 228 ff; Bd. II, S. 116. * Kulturgeschichte Schwedens von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum elften Jahrhundert nach Christus (Internet Archive). Oscar Montelius. Leipzig : E. A. Seemann, 1906. * Deutsche Altertumskunde (Wikisource). Karl Müllenhoff. 5 Bände, Berlin 1870-1908. Bd. IV, S. 380. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 8, S. 195-197 (Gräber, Vorgeschichtliche). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Totenbestattung Kategorie:Volksglaube